


Flirting on the Job

by liber8warrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liber8warrior/pseuds/liber8warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Clarke Griffin starts a job at a nearby movie theatre where she meets the mysterious Lexa, one of her coworkers. Clarke is confused about her feelings for the girl, but is scared to act on anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this is my first clexa fanfic so I hope it's alright!

Chapter 1

 

“Clarke, you need to get a job for the summer. I’m not paying for your gas anymore,” Abby scolded.

 

“Mom I’m applying to all the places I can, but—“ right when I said that, my phone started ringing. Some overly happy man answered and said they’d like me to come in for an interview at their movie theatre.

 

**10 days later…**

 

Not long after that call, I had my first few shift set up on the weekend. I had gone shopping for my uniform: black pants, white shirt, and of course that dumb bow tie that was given to us. I showed up for work at 1:30pm like I was supposed to. It was a Saturday, so we knew it would be busy.

 

Sometime in the late afternoon, a girl who looked to be around my age came running into the lobby area. She appeared to be sweating and was wearing earphones, obviously coming from a run. I couldn’t help admire her long, intricately braided hair and shockingly green eyes.

 

“Hi Lexa! When do you work today?” Said one of my coworkers as they handed her a courtesy cup of water.

 

So _she works here. Interesting._ Right then, the girl, Lexa, looked straight at me and smiled. She approached the counter I was working at and said “Hi are you new here? My name’s Lexa.”

 

I just stood there like an idiot, of course. She looked at me like she was trying not to laugh. “And you are…”

 

“Oh, um…I’m Cl-Clarke.” Lexa chuckled at my apparent nervousness and stepped even closer to the concessions counter, which I didn’t even think was possible.

 

“Nice to meet you Clarke. I guess I’ll see you around.”

 

Without another word, the mysterious girl turned around and sprinted out the doors to continue her run.


	2. Tight Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet again. There's some innocent flirting on Lexa's part that Clarke doesn't know how to react to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2

So I’ve been working at the theatre for a few weeks now, but haven’t had another run in with Lexa yet. Today’s Saturday again, and I know she works today so hopefully I’ll see her later.

It’s a busy day behind concessions due to the bad weather outside. Everyone wants to see movies rather than be outside. 

Hearing some of my coworkers say hi to someone, I look up to see Lexa disappear into the break room. When she comes back out, she’s wearing her uniform, which is the first time I’ve seen her in it. 

The other three registers are wide open for her to use to clock in, yet she comes over to where I am standing to use mine. “Hey Clarke, how’s it going?”

I was shocked she even remembered my name, until I glanced down and realized that we were all wearing nametags. 

“Um hi. Nice to see you again Lexa.”

“Likewise. So how long have you worked here? I haven’t seen you much.”

“I just started a few weeks ago actually.”

“That makes sense. I hope you’re enjoying it, the job’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, it’s fun. And everyone here is so nice to work with.” I could feel my face heat up when I said that, hopefully Lexa didn’t notice.

Lexa just smiled knowingly. “Well, I have to get back to work. See you around.”

We kept bumping into each other throughout the day, but never got the chance to have another conversation. 

…

I looked at the clock. 7:58-- yes 2 minutes until I can leave. I made my way over to an empty register so I could clock out.

I walked into the break room to take off my apron and grab my car keys. My back was to the door when I heard it open. I assumed the person was leaving to head home like me, but when I turned around, I was surprised to find Lexa smirking at me with an amused look.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Uh yeah, my shift’s over. Why, when do you leave?”

“Oh not for a few hours. I just wanted to see how you were holding up.”

“Well, I’m doing fine. I guess I’ll see you soon.” 

Lexa stepped closer to me, so close that I could feel her breath against my skin. She reached out and gently touched my arm, stroking it.

I’m sure my face was beet red by now. I tried to step around her, but the break room was practically the size of a small closet. Finally, in what felt like forever, Lexa let me go.

As I rushed out of that crowded space, the last thing I heard was Lexa’s husky voice call out “Bye Clarke.”

What the heck was that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> It would be great if you guys could give me some feedback.
> 
> More coming soon.


	3. The Late Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa grow closer as they figure out more about each other. Lexa asks Clarke out...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd chapter!

Chapter 3

I see Lexa nearly every shift I work now. She’s not really acting like she usually does, which confuses me. Maybe she lost interest or something.

…

I’m currently sitting in my car waiting for the perfect time to go into the theatre when I receive a notification on my phone. Guess who sent me a friend request on Facebook? That means she actually took the time to look me up, so she must be interested. I debated over if I should accept or not, but I eventually did. 

My shift ends at 8 tonight, it’s the longest I’ve worked here so far. One thing that I was looking forward to was Lexa’s arrival at 3. That means I had 5 whole hours to spend with her.

Finally, when 3 o’clock rolled around, sure enough Lexa came walking through the door and headed to the break room to get ready. I was put on register 1 for the day, which means I couldn’t leave my place until someone told me otherwise.

Lexa walked out of the break room to the register next to me so she could clock in. “Hey there. How’s it going? I hear its kind of slow right now.”

“Hi Lexa. Yeah we’ve been pretty slow, but it’ll get busy for the 4pm movies coming up.”

“I sent you a friend request and I see you accepted it.” She smiled cheekily.

“Oh, yeah.”

“So I’m on register 2 today, we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

“Great,” I replied sarcastically, hoping she didn’t catch my tone.

“Is that a bad thing Clarke?”

“No of course not.”

…

A few hours rolled by as Lexa and I made small talk, occasionally helping a customer as they wandered up to buy food.

We talked about school, family, and of course gossiped about our coworkers. I learned that Lexa was a junior like me at a nearby high school and her parents were divorced, but she mostly lived with her mom. I told her about my mom who was a surgeon at Ark Hospital and my dad who had passed away a few years ago.

When one of our fellow employees came out from the storage room, she told Lexa to go clean auditorium 2 for the Jungle Book which currently had over 155 people. 

“Can I at least take someone with me? There’s so many people in there.”

“Fine, but be quick.”

Lexa turned to look at me. “Clarke. Care to join me?”

“Um, yeah sure.”

So we stood waiting for the people to all shuffle out before we could turn on the lights and begin cleaning. It took about 15 minutes because everyone just sat there to listen to the credit songs. I glanced over at Lexa periodically and she appeared to be dancing to the theme song for Jungle Book.

“You like this movie?” I asked.

“Yeah its pretty good, but the original is better.”

“Oh, I’ve only seen the old one.”

“If you’d like, we could see it together sometime…”

Did she just ask me out? Ummm… “Yeah sure, that would be fun,” I managed.

…

Hours later, we were both exhausted from standing for so many hours and getting yelled at by disrespectful customers. It was nearly 8pm, time for me to leave and Lexa to go on a 30 minute break. 

“Where are you going to go for food?” I asked her.

“Probably Wendy’s or something close. I don’t have a car so…”

I considered offering to drive her, but then decided against it. It would be too weird, being alone in a car with a girl who continues to flirt with me and give signals.

We walked together into the break room after clocking out. The image of her nearly pinning me up against the wall in here popped into my mind and I could feel my face heating up at the thought of it. I just hoped she didn’t say anything about that. We both grabbed our things and headed out the front doors to where the cars were parked. I wasn’t sure where Lexa was headed since she had to walk to wherever she was going, but we continued to walk side by side for a while.

Only when I reached my car did she stop walking, but only to grab my arm and lean in close to my face. I could see her getting closer and closer, my heart pounding. She pressed her soft lips to my cheek and whispered, “Have a good night Clarke.”

I couldn’t even answer her, I was so shocked. She had this smirk on her face like she knew exactly what had happened.

When she was far enough away she called back to me, “Message me sometime, if you want” before disappearing into the darkness of the empty parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like it and I'll keep updating!


	4. And the Messaging Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lexa's mysterious invitation to message her, Clarke has to make a decision...(or does she?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this chapter so enjoy!

Chapter 4

The whole “message me sometime” talk with Lexa happened last night and I am still debating over whether or not I should. Maybe I’ll wait a few days like you’re supposed to.

It’s Sunday morning and I’m sitting in my car waiting to go into the theatre so I don’t get there too early. I’m kind of sad to see that Lexa isn’t scheduled to work today because I don’t know when I’ll see her again. 

11:25…well it’s time to work. Quickly I put on my apron and nametag and clocked in before checking what my duties were for the day. I remember last Sunday it was super slow, hopefully today won’t be like that. 

…

A few hours later and it’s still dreadfully slow. I pull my phone out to look at the time when I notice someone messaged me on Facebook. Immediately, my heart begins to race as the name Lexa appears on my screen. I guess she wasn’t too keen on waiting for me to message her then. Either way, I’m thrilled. 

Lexa: Hey  
Me: Hey Lexa! How’s it going?

Lexa: Not too bad. Sleeping in, how bout you?

Me: Nice, I’m at work right now haha

Lexa: Lol! Oh shit. Who’s working right now?

Me: Raven, Octavia, and a few of those recent hires

Lexa: Oh jeez. You got Raven and Octavia…at least its not Jason lol

Me: Manager Jaha was just telling us all his hilarious stories about Jason haha it’s great

Lexa: Yeah no one likes that guy, he’s such an asshole

Me: Hopefully he’ll get fired

Lexa: That will be the day

Lexa: I’m gonna throw a party when that happens

Me: Lol great I’ll join you

I waited in anticipation as Lexa typed back a response then stopped, deleted and restarted again. Ugh what was taking her so long. I should probably get back to work…

Lexa: Hey so do you have a snapchat?

Ha yes! Now I’ll get to see photos of her everyday (that’s not creepy at all…) Ah crap here comes Jaha.

“Clarke, please make sure to remained focused on the customers. Remember, I can see you on the cameras and some of the other managers may not be as nice as me.”

Crap. Guess I better get off my phone. 

“Sorry boss. I’ll stay off my phone now.”

Jaha walked back to his office and I sigh realizing that now I can’t message Lexa back. Shit, now she’s going to think I don’t want to answer her or something.

…

I practically run out of that theatre when my shift ends at 6. I jump into my car and immediately open my conversation with Lexa that had ended so abruptly before.

Lexa: Guess you don’t want to tell me

Lexa: Sorry if I’m bothering you…I’ll just stop I guess

Lexa: Have a good evening, Clarke

Fuck. Now she thinks I hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating at least once a day so stay tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or suggestions.
> 
> If you guys enjoyed this, I'll definitely post more chapters... and they'll be a lot longer too!
> 
> This chapter was just to set up the plot, so stay tuned.


End file.
